somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Endings
''AI: The Somnium Files'' features multiple different Endings and story branches for the game, each culminating in different conclusions to the story. There are 5 main branches with 5 main endings in the game, as well as several bad endings, joke endings, and game overs that can be encountered as you play. Branches are progressed through the story based on the results of a Somnium dive within the Psync System, where a set of choices can determine the final outcome of the session. These can lead to fully-distinct scenarios and outcomes from each other, and with each main one revealing brand new info. For now, the endings will be categorized as Normal Endings, Bad Endings, Joke Endings, Game Overs, and the "Ultimate Ending". Game Overs Game overs are failed outcomes that results in either failing to complete the Quick-Time Events during the game's various shooting events, or by failing a Somnium during a given time limit. All Somnium Game Overs will be grouped together. While some shooting events may have multiple Game Over scenarios, they will also be grouped together based on the scene. Somnium GAME OVERS With the exception of SINKIN' IN THE BRaiN and PSYNCIN' IN THE CHaiN, all the Somnium can be failed by their time limit, resulting in some unique dialogue. They are: * PSYNCIN' IN THE PaiN – Aiba says, "No good. Date, the time!" and Date responds, "Damn, we didn't make it!" * PSYNCIN' IN THE VaiN – Aiba says, "Date, we're out of time…" and Date responds, "Damn, what the hell is this place?!" * PSYNCIN' IN THE SWaiN – Aiba says, "Date, our broadcast is coming to an end." Date responds, "Our broadcast?" Ota then says, "What will happen to our hero?! Tune in next week to find out!" and Date says, "There is no next week! Damn it!" * PSYNCIN' IN THE SUSTaiN – Aiba says, "Date, we cannot continue." Date says, "No, we're not done yet! There has to be something…" but Aiba responds, "Date! Enough!" * PSYNCIN' IN THE CAPTaiN – Mizuki says, "Time? But Date is still… Date! Dateee!" * PSYNCIN' IN THE CURTaiN – Aiba says, "Date, there's no time!" and Date responds, "Shit, this isn't good!" * PSYNCIN' IN THE REFRaiN – Aiba says, "Date, there is no time left…" and Date responds, "Damn it, what the hell was Boss up to?!" * PSYNCIN' IN THE VILLaiN – Aiba says, "Date, we're out of time." Date says, "Damn you, So! How many secrets are you keeping?!" * PSYNCIN' IN THE MaiN: 1 – Aiba says, "Date, we don't have much time left." Date says, "Iris...what are you…?" * PSYNCIN' IN THE MaiN: 2 – Aiba says, "Date, we don't have much time! We have to go back!" and Date responds, "No, no we can't! Iris! Iris!" * PSYNCIN' IN THE MOUNTaiN – Aiba says, "Date, we can't. Time is up…" and Date responds, "Damn it, is it over?!" Alternate CAPTaiN GAME OVERS "PSYNCIN' IN THE CAPTaiN" is the only Somnium in the game which contains an instant Game Over ending separate from running out of time. It is obtained at the end of the Somnium, where Mizuki Okiura has to choose between staying with Kaname Date and staying with Renju Okiura and Shoko Nadami. There are 2 variants of the Game Over based on whether you choose Renju or Shoko. * CAPTaiN: "Daddy!" – In the Somnium world, Mizuki hugs her father, Renju, as he apologizes to her that he couldn't spend that much time with her, promising to play with her much more. As Mizuki cries out, Date is left alone on the other side, never waking from his dream. * CAPTaiN: "Mom!" – In the Somnium world, Mizuki hugs her mother, Shoko, as she tells Mizuki that she loves her and will never let go, always being together. As Mizuki cries out, Date is left alone on the other side, never waking from his dream. Kumakura Office GAME OVER There is only one outcome based on the first QTE from the Shooting Event at the Kumakura Office in the chapter Day 3 –syokubAI–: * When Yakuza A takes aim and shoots at Kaname Date, Aiba tells him that there's a porno magazine on the floor in front of him, in order to get him exciting and increase his reaction speed. Failing the QTE will have the Yakuza's bullets strike Date as he collapses on the floor and dies. Sejima Residence GAME OVER There are several outcomes based on the different QTEs at the two Shooting Events at the Sejima Residence at the chapter Day 5: Tuesday –seisAI–: * While hiding behind a rock, Sejima's bodyguards approaching him, Aiba tells Kaname Date about a porno magazine on the island by the koi pond, in order to increase his reaction speed and make him move towards the island. Failing the QTE will have Date stand in place as the bodyguards surround him in place. They shoot Date dead, as Mizuki calls for his name. * While on the island, surrounded by the bodyguards, Aiba tells Date to load his Evolver with wire bullets and shoot to the sky. Failing the QTE will have Date neglect in shooting his wire as the bodyguards decide to shoot him dead, Mizuki calling for his name as he dies. * After shooting the wire bullet to the sky, Aiba directs Date to toss his gun into the water, as directed by the bodyguards. Failing the QTE will have the bodyguards shoot him on sight, Mizuki calling his name as he dies. * While Mizuki is restraint by So Sejima two rooms away, Date remains in a room with sensors detecting his movements. Aiba directs Date to pick up Mizuki's metal pipe and throw it out the room into the garden. Failing the QTE will have the pipe fall into the ground, and Sejima is able to determine Date's location and shoot him down. Aiba calls for his name as he dies. * After successfully throwing the metal pipe, Date takes his Evolver and his spherical bullets and aims at the pipe as it flies in the sky. Failing the QTE will have the pipe fall into the garden, and Sejima is able to determine Date's location from the sensors, shooting him down. Aiba calls for his name as he dies. Golden Yokocho GAME OVER There is only one outcome based on the last QTE at the Shooting Event in Golden Yokocho at the chapter Day 4: Monday –syuurAI–: * With Kaname Date and Iris Sagan pinned down at Golden Yokocho as the Mercenaries shoot at them, Aiba proposes a new plan to combat them. After Aiba's instructions to shoot down a set of women's underwear from its hanger and to use a burst shot on a porno mag vending machine to set it off, her final command is to shoot the fire extinguisher she throws into the air. Failing the QTE will have the fire extinguisher fall into the ground, removing Date's chance to escape the shootout. The mercenaries close in and shoot Date, with Iris calling out his name as he dies. Warehouse District GAME OVER There are several outcomes based on the different QTEs from the Shooting Event at the Harbor Warehouse District at the chapter Day 5: Tuesday –dakkAI–: * As Ota Matsushita drives the armored truck, Kaname Date, Moma Kumakura, and Mizuki Okiura sit on the back of the truck, with the Mercenaries shooting at them continuously. Aiba directs Date to take the porno magazine that he had picked up the day before and throw it towards a red barrel. Failing the QTE will have Date hesitate to get rid of the magazine, which results in the mercenaries shooting him down. Ota, Moma, and Mizuki stare in shock, calling out his name, as Date dies. * After throwing the magazine, Aiba will direct him to shoot the flammable barrel, eliminating the nearby mercenaries. Failing the QTE will have Date hesitating to destroy the magazine, which results in the mercenaries shooting him down. Ota, Moma, and Mizuki stare in shock, calling out his name, as Date dies. * Once the first set of mercenaries are eliminated, Ota drives the truck towards the first barricade. There, Aiba instructs Date to throw away the panties and bra that he had also picked up the previous day, and aim it underneath the container hanging from above. Failing the QTE will have Date hesitate to get rid of the underwear, which results in the mercenaries shooting him down. Ota, Moma, and Mizuki stare in shock, calling out his name, as Date dies. * With the underwear under container, and the mercenaries drawn to it, Aiba directs him to shoot the wire holding the container. Failing the QTE will have Date hesitating to shoot it, which results in the mercenaries shooting him down. Ota, Moma, and Mizuki stare in shock, calling out his name, as Date dies. * Once the second set of mercenaries are eliminated, Ota drives the truck towards the second barricade. Once there, Mizuki jumps out of the truck and attacks the mercenaries, and Date decides to follow after her. Failing the QTE will have Date hesitate to leap out of the truck, which results in the mercenaries shooting him down. Ota, Moma, and Mizuki stare in shock, calling out his name, as Date dies. Sagan Residence GAME OVER There are several outcomes based on the different QTEs from the Shooting Event at the Sagan Residence at the chapter Day 5: Tuesday –jinnAI–: * With Kaname Date being surrounded by Boss and several SAT officers, Aiba formulates a plan. She tells him that there's a porno magazine at the kitchen counter, and one he looks, he sees a magazine underneath a bag of flour. Failing the QTE will have Date restrain himself from picking it up, but will get distracted long enough for the SAT officers to close in on him to arrest him. * After Date reaches for the magazine, the bag of flour is thrown in the air, where an SAT officer shoots it down, creating a dust cloud. Aiba tells him to quickly load a firebomb bullet and shoot at the cloud. Failing the QTE will have the SAT officers approach Date in order to arrest him. Bad Endings The bad endings are choice-based endings that result in an unfavorable outcome from a scenario in the story. This type of ending is noteworthy for not having any revelatory aspects to the overall story, and simply exist as punishment for making an incorrect choice at crucial moments in the story: Mizuki BAD END To obtain: On Day 5: Tuesday –seisAI–, at the Sejima Residence (third selection), choose ''Shoot So ''when selecting ''So.'' On November 5th, Kaname Date learns of the New Cyclops Killer's identity, congressman So Sejima, due to a DNA match with the culprit's blood at the crime scene. Together with Mizuki Okiura, the two venture to the Sejima Residence to apprehend Sejima and combat his armed security. After bypassing and defeating all of Sejima's bodyguards, Mizuki is knocked out with tear gas and apprehended by Sejima. Date soon follows, and using Aiba's abilities from a different room, managed to shoot Sejima in the side, dropping Mizuki as she wakes up. The two open their sliding doors, and as they rush towards each other, Sejima pulls up his gun and takes aim at Mizuki. Date yells at Mizuki to get down, and takes aim at Sejima. As he is about to pull the trigger, Aiba tells him that he will hit Mizuki if he does so. In a moment of hesitation, Date throws himself towards the left to push Mizuki away, but in doing so, Date is hit by Sejima's bullets, and collapses on the floor. As Date bleeds out on the floor, Aiba and Mizuki call out to him, trying to keep him awake, but soon enough, Date succumbs to his wounds and die. Annihilation BAD END To obtain: On Day 5: Tuesday –ihAI–, at ABIS HQ, Interrogation Room (second selection), at the question "''Obey Saito...", select "I won't do it" ''six times. On November 5th, Kaname Date, while interrogating Boss at HQ, learns the truth about the New Cyclops Serial Killings: the culprit is Saito Sejima, and he is a parasite inside Boss's body. He has been body-swapping with various people, and then killing the old host body in order to silence them, becoming the victims of the Cyclops Killings, all in hopes of returning to his original body: the body Kaname Date is occupying as a parasite. In order to secure his body back, Saito strikes a deal with Date. If he is willing to swap bodies together, so that Saito returns to his own body and Date can parasite into Boss's, then Saito will tell him Hitomi Sagan's location, who is being live-streamed with bombs strapped to her body. Weighing the options against him, to either comply with a serial killer to save Hitomi or let the MPD save her, Date stubbornly refuses to obey Saito's orders. Saito continues to taunt him, edging him on to switch with him, but Date holds his ground regardless. And after time had passed, the bombs strapped to Hitomi detonate, obliterating her live on the computer. In a fit of fury, Date kills Saito with his own hands, as Boss's body rolls onto the floor, and Date presses his bloody hand against his face. Resolution BAD END To obtain: On Day 6: Wednesday –hakAI–, at the Kabasaki District, Abandoned Factory (third selection), at the question "''Should I pull the trigger?", select "Pull the trigger" ''nine times. On November 6th, Saito Sejima has psynced with Kaname Date, returning to his original body while Date is now in his original body, Hayato Yagyu. As Saito prepares to kill Date, Moma Kumakura appears on scene and attacks Saito, resulting in Saito fleeing as he shoots Moma in the gut. Date follows Saito to the Factory room, and find Saito ready to kill Iris Sagan, but before he can pull the trigger, Mizuki Okiura and Ota Matsushita show up to save Iris, resulting in Saito fleeing again after injuring Mizuki's leg. The group eventually find him holding Hitomi Sagan hostage from across a gap. Saito taunts Date to try and shoot him before he can kill Hitomi, wondering if Date could hit his mark while he's missing his left eye and under a sedative. After much deliberation, Date decides to pull the trigger, shooting Saito... in the cheek, scraping by into the wall. And soon after that, Saito pulls the trigger on his Evolver, destroying Hitomi's head, and Date's mind shatters. Joke Endings The joke endings are choice-based endings that result in humorous and unexpected situations. There are two different Joke Endings, but only one is directly acknowledged as an ending by the game itself: Date's Atami Date END To obtain: On Day 5: Tuesday –seisAI–, at the Talent Agency Lemniscate, choose ''"I want to touch your two... big..." ''when speaking with ''Receptionist, ''then choose ''"Let's go to Atami together!" ''five times. On November 5th, Kaname Date and Mizuki Okiura investigate the new lead on the New Cyclops Killer, who had injured their left leg during a confrontation with Ota Matsushita. The pair travel to the Lemniscate Office, where they meet up with Ritsuko Enshu, the receptionist at Lemniscate. Date, who had been infatuated with Ritsuko over the last 3 days, asks for permission to touch her puffed up cheeks. When she complies, Date runs to her desks and pokes both cheeks with his finger. Mizuki asks if this is part of the investigation, and when Date responds with no, she punches him and drags him away. Soon after, Date asks Ritsuko out on a trip to Atami, Shizuoka, putting their investigation on hold in the meantime. Aiba wonders if this is a side-effect of his daily oxytocin medication, yet despite her and Mizuki's insistence, Date persists. Once he asks her a 6th time, Ritsuko accepts the invitation. Date takes her by the hand and he heads out of the office, leaving Aiba and Mizuki behind. The New Cyclops Serial Killings case is left unresolved, as Date and Ritsuko arrive at Atami. Date quits his job as a police officer, and takes on the job of a carnival worker in town. The two spend the rest of their days in Atami in peace. The End. Second Joke END To obtain: On Day 4: Monday –syuurAI–, at the Talent Agency Lemniscate, choose ''"Can I have your contact information?" ''four times when speaking with ''Receptionist.'' On November 4th, Kaname Date investigates the recent phenomenon where Iris Sagan seemingly resurrected after being found dead the night before. Date and Aiba head to the Lemniscate Office to meet with Iris herself, and they encounter her with the receptionist, Ritsuko Enshu. During this exchange, Date asks Ritsuko for her contact info, hoping to start a relationship with her. Aiba reprimands him, telling him to focus on the investigation, threatening to come out of his eye socket, but he persists. After Date asks Ritsuko for her number for the third time, Aiba does as she promised, jumping out of his eye, to which she begins dancing on the receptionist desk. Both Ritsuko and Iris, having never seen Aiba before, both faint due to shock, and the investigation for this case comes to an end. The End. ...Date realizes that this ending is unfavorable, and chooses to not pursue with his request, and the investigation continues. Normal Endings The normal endings are branched endings that result in a favorable or insightful outcome from a scenario in the story. This type of ending is marked by providing either a satisfying enough conclusion to the narrative plot lines of the branch or by including new information not learned in other Normal endings. There are 4 Normal Endings in the game story. They are: Ota END TBA Mizuki END TBA Iris END TBA Annihilation END TBA Ultimate Ending The Ultimate Ending is the game's "True Ending" for the story. It's the final Normal ending that players can get, in order to understand the full story of the game and be able to piece together all the information revealed in the other Normal Endings. The Ultimate Ending will be considered the canonical ending for the game, and the ending that any potential future games would follow. The ending is as follows: Resolution END TBA Trivia * In an interview, Kotaro Uchikoshi has stated that no ending in this game is considered a wrong ending. "There is no wrong answer, the choices that you make will become the story's reality, its truth. What happens is, you make a choice, and it will steer you towards a certain ending, but if you make a different choice it can suddenly steer you in a completely different direction. But each of those endings is right and true, and none of it is technically wrong."GAMESPOT: AI: The Somnium Files Is All About Artificial Intelligence, Eyes, And Love * In the Famitsu Interview, the developers explained that the reason why the Iris Route curves into the flowchart instead of extending outward like the other routes is because it acts as a "dead end" to the story. This is surprising, considering the Annihilation Route, considered to be the "Bad" route amongst the Normal Routes, is structured the same as the 3 other routes in the game.Famitsu: Heavy Spoilers! Scenario Writer Uchikoshi-san, Lead Planner Okada-san, and Miyokawa from Famitsu deep dive into the unsolved mysteries of AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES！ * Ignoring all the Game Overs from the shooting events, the Mizuki Bad END is the only ending, Normal or Bad, where Kaname Date himself dies in any way, being shot by Saito Sejima (within So Sejima's body). * The Second Joke Ending is not acknowledged by the game itself as a proper ending, unlike the Date's Atami Date END, which even contains its own achievement. That said, it has the setup and delivery of a proper joke ending, similar in style to past Spike Chunsoft games. References Category:Mechanics